Irrepressible
by 8411zee
Summary: Simon did not ask for this. If chipmunks worked like computers, he would have deleted these feelings the moment they began infecting his system...If only it were that easy, things would still have stayed the same. Very brief Peter(OC)/Simon but eventual Alvin/Simon. Buckle up and hold your breath because we're all going to be drowning in angst.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Simon's back gave a painful thud as he was pushed against his locker, its dial pressing on where he believes his spleen is located. ' _That's going to be a horrible lesion to deal with tomorrow morning..._ ', Simon thought to himself, his breath literally being knocked out of him by the usual four brutes at school. Unfortunately, this time, they were more 'hands-on' with Simon and the reason for their heightened aggression was entirely his fault.

"You better watch it, Simon." The persecutor practically spat at his name. "Another word out of you, and you'll be going home with your head in your ass."

"Oh, go right ahead. Maybe then I'll be able to see where you're coming from." Of course, despite having fuelled their anger already, Simon unwittingly decided to give himself a harder time. Whatever, what is a small insult to counter these idiots' persistent, day-to-day harassments? Apparently, to them, more than it's supposed to.

"What was that, nerd?", his assailant pushed him harder against the metal, stupidly making it difficult for him to utter a single syllable. "Wanna fucking say that again?", as if his appearance wasn't frightening enough from a distance, the big oaf loomed over Simon, invading his personal space and attempting to emphasise his hostile intentions.

"Maybe if you'd stop suffocating him, he'd say a thing or two about your butt-ugly mug being a little too close to his face there," everyone instantly turned to where the voice came from, save for Simon who had trouble moving his head as the fist holding onto his sweater tightened. Despite that, he knew all too well who that voice belonged to, and he felt relief wash over him.

Brent, the aforementioned oaf, hissed. "Alvin."

"Look, I'd tell you how I'd love to stay and chat, but that would be a lie," Alvin shrugged. "So let's skip to the part where you let my brother down." Simon wanted to tell Alvin to not provoke them any further but Alvin's never the type to listen anyway. If it weren't for the fact that he's part of - and friends with - the schools football team, they would both be sharing residence in a locker right about now.

Brent glared at Alvin before finally releasing Simon, letting him drop to the ground as he stepped back. The bespectacled chipmunk coughed and gasped for air, his whole body trembling as he tried to push himself up. Simon winced as his muscles shifted uncomfortably, his mind automatically taking note of where the wounds are located judging by the soreness in certain areas. Luckily for him, his condition wasn't that bad, he was more concerned about the bruise he got on his back from earlier.

Noticing Simon's bad shape, Alvin was instantly at Simons side, inspecting for any serious injuries.

"Woah, Simon, you okay?"

Simons heart beat rapidly - he reasoned it was most likely from the adrenaline coursing through his body. He gave a hoarse laugh, "Oh yeah, I feel great.", he rasped. He would say more, but his lungs are not supplying him with enough oxygen to be sarcastic at that moment. And though he did still receive a few hits and had sort of been strangled before Alvin arrived, Simon was still relieved and thankful that he came.

Ignoring the sass, Alvin glared up at Brent and his meat-headed lackeys. "What's your problem, jackass?" Simon frowned a little at Alvin's vulgar vocabulary, however, he'll let it slide this time. He did come to his aid, after all, and this is not the time for a lecture about social graces. Instead, Simon placed his hand on Alvin's shoulder both to keep himself stable and in case Alvin decided to charge at one of them. Yes, the brothers were small and far from threatening, but given the right reason things _will_ get ugly. Alvin had proven that fact a handful of times from the detentions and bruises he had received this school year. Be that as it may, Simon would very much rather settle this calmly and rationally.

"My problem?" Brent scoffed. "Why don't you ask your homo of a brother?" He gestured to Simon who frowned at the slander, his shoulders tensing and anxiety rising. Alvin furrowed his brows before letting out a laugh.

"Nice one, Brent, but you and I both know that he's been head over tail for Jeanette for years." Alvin snickered at the idea and turned to Simon. "Right, Simon?"

"Simon?" Alvin called again, expecting him to respond with his usual irritated glare at how he should stop announcing something unnecessary like that. However, Simon didn't give him any confirmation. Instead, Alvin was met with nervous eyes before they quickly diverted themselves to the ground. The red cladded chipmunk continued to look at his clearly tense brother. He didn't expect this revelation, he honestly didn't know what to say but it didn't matter as Brent didn't give him a chance to.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Brent smirked before he let out a laugh. "Man, I'd hate to be in your shoes. Just imagining myself living with that dick loving nerd is making me sick." He makes a disgusted face before letting out another laugh, the three guys behind him laughing with him.

"Careful, he might end up jumping you if you get too close!" One of Brent's goons pitched in with a cackle, the other three responding with contempt at the idea.

Simon's arms trembled, losing the strength and his will to hold himself up. His eyes becoming glassy as an onslaught of pain racked his body and chest. This was so humiliating. For the first time, Simon felt utterly degraded and he couldn't think, feel or see...yet he could hear...it was almost disorienting.

"Shut up."

Simon blinked and everyone went quiet.

"What?" Brent raised a brow and turned towards Alvin.

"I said...shut the fuck up." Alvin repeated, emphasising every word as his usually lively blue eyes darkened and narrowed at the four thugs in front of them.

Brent, stunned, opened and closed his mouth before snickering at Alvin. "You're helping that freak?" Simon winced at the name. "What? So you're a homo too? Is that it?".

"No, do you want me to be?" Alvin raised a brow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What? Fuck no! I-"

"Then why're you so obsessed with gays, huh?" Alvin smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Gay this, homo that...for someone who hates gays, you do love talking about them a lot."

The three boys behind Brent glanced at one another while Brent spluttered, mortification and anger evidently growing as his face turned red. "You...!"

The situation wasn't looking too good. Frantic, Simon glanced between Alvin and Brent before feebly calling to the former. "A-Alvin."

"Well? You gonna start talking about dicks or are you gonna come over here and suck mine?" Simons eyes widened in shock at what his too reckless of a brother just said before sighing and placing his hands over his face. So much for settling this calmly and rationally.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Dave drove them home early that day and he was none too happy about it. Simon got away with a warning, the principal knowing full well that he's never the type to get involved in a fight. Alvin on the other hand has a pretty bad rep with the teachers and the principal but thanks to Simon the bespectacled chipmunk managed to talk Alvin out of suspension and was given detention instead - as for Brent and his posse, they were not as fortunate.

Simon had been looking down at his shoes the whole ride home and glancing every now and then up at their surrogate father. The chipmunk was never at the receiving end of Dave's anger, albeit Alvin was the one facing the full force of the mans displeasure since this was not the first time the red cladded chipmunk got into trouble. Regardless, Simon rarely upset Dave and he always felt ashamed of himself every time he did - more so now with how badly things have gone.

Simon glanced at Alvin who was looking out the window, a scowl on his face. While Simon had sore muscles and a big painful bruise on his back, Alvin had scratches, lesions and a cut on his lip. If the fight had gone on a bit longer, Simon was sure his brother would have ended up with a broken bone or two and a black eye. Looking back down at his shoes, he sighed, guilt rearing its head.

The three finally made it home without a word until Dave decided to break the silence as soon as they entered through the door. "What were you boys thinking?"

"Really, Dave?" Alvin furrowed his brows, "We just got our butts kicked and the first thing you ask is what we were thinking?"

"Alvin," Simon called out cautiously. He was not wrong but that was still no way to speak to Dave.

"No," Dave shook his head, bringing the hand that wasn't resting against his hip up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. You're right, Alvin, but you shouldn't have acted out like that. How many times do I have to tell you that violence is no way to resolve your problems."

"Seemed to work out well for me," Alvin mumbled under his breath before grinning at the memory of Brent and his pals getting what they deserved.

Dave merely groaned in exasperation, knowing from experience that lecturing his eldest would lead him nowhere. "You're both grounded." he settled, dropping his keys in the drawer near the entrance and shrugging his jacket off to hang on the coat rack.

"Grou-?! But Dave! We already have detention!" Alvin reasoned as if that could help him out of the punishment.

"Right, and now you're grounded." Dave made his way to the kitchen. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Alvin repeated before wincing from the cut on his lip. Two weeks was honestly not that bad, but of course Alvin always made a big deal out of little things.

Simon merely watched from the side already accepting the punishment. He didn't find anything wrong with being grounded, it was no different to how he already lived his life: staying home and doing homework. The only downside to this was being deprived of his science experiments and inventions.

"Enough, Alvin. You're both grounded for two weeks and that's final." Dave spoke as he opened the fridge. "Now go put your things away, lunch will be ready soon."

"Okay, Dave." Simon nodded and made his way upstairs with a grumbling Alvin following after him.

Walking up the stairs was agonising for the both of them, their sore limbs and bruised bodies screaming at every step they took. If Simon hadn't pushed Brent's buttons things would have gone a better way. He shouldn't have said anything, now look what happened. They're stuck at home, a little beaten and he was forced out of the closet. ' _Ah. Right.'_ Simon tensed, recalling how Brent unceremoniously outed him in front of his brother. ' _God, I hope he doesn't bring it up.'_

Of course, just as he thought that, his idiot of a brother decided that now was a great time to do just that.

"Hey, Simon?" Alvin started. "Earlier…about what Brent said…".

' _Out of all the times we've spent together, why do you chose now to act as a responsible and caring older brother?'_ Simon sighed, defeated. "What about it, Alvin?" the younger of the two kept his back facing his brother as he placed his bag down next to his work desk, not wanting to give away any stray emotions and definitely not looking at what kind of expression the eldest was wearing on his face at that moment.

Alvin was silent at first, which Simon thought was a bad sign and his heart was doing all sorts of flips in his chest, he was sure he was going to pass out soon, or cry…or cry while unconscious. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alvin finally spoke and it made Simon jump a bit, pulling him away from his panicked, whirling thoughts.

"I-I was going to…but I couldn't find it in me to s-say anything." Simon looked down at the ground, his shoulders, ears and tail sagging. "…sorry".

Alvin observed his little brother who he thought he knew so well, yet here he was in front of him, all gay and sad. He snorted at the thought and moved towards Simon, bringing his hand up to rest reassuringly on his younger brothers shoulder. "Did you think we were going to disown you or something?" Alvin joked but smiled sympathetically as he felt the other tense up under his hand. "Si," he tried again, "For a genius, you can be real stupid sometimes."

Simon briefly turned his head to glare at Alvin before looking back down at the ground, the hand on his shoulder easing his anxiety. He didn't need Alvin to clarify to him wether he was being irrational or not, he already knew it was dumb to worry about such things. Of course he knew that. The moment he found out about his sexuality, he knew that his family would never love him any less…yet he was just scared that it might change things between them. He didn't want them to treat him any different or for them to feel uncomfortable with his presence, and thus he planned on waiting for the time when he felt ready. Unfortunately, Brent, that bumbling moron, ruined that for him.

"I…I know." Simon spoke softly, hesitantly turning fully around to look up at the other chipmunk. "I guess I was just scared of the inevitable changes that will follow."

"Of course there will be changes, Si!" Alvin shook his head, "But they don't all have to be bad, y'know." He removed his hand from Simons shoulder to shrug.

Simon didn't look convinced but smiled a little at his bothers words anyway.

Alvin looked hesitant before reassuringly looking into the others eyes, "Your sexuality doesn't define who you are, Si -"

"Actually -"

"Let me finish! Don't ruin this because I'm not saying this again!" Alvin sighed before resuming his little speech. "What I was trying to say was that we would never hurt or abandon you, no matter what the reason. Hell, you could have committed a crime and we would still love you - scared and a little concerned, yes, but there's definitely love!"

Simon snorted and rolled his eyes, his smile growing.

"We care about you too much to leave you behind."

Simons chest squeezed at his words, tears threatening to pour down his eyes even before Alvin's little talk, but he held on. "E-even if I become a criminal?"

"Even if you become a criminal." Alvin chuckled and nodded. "But let's be real, you don't have it in you to go against the law, Si."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Simon shook his head and let out a small laugh. "I rather not."

"What did I tell ya?" Alvin pocketed his hands in his hoodie. "But that's what makes you, you - and we would never have it any other way."

There's that squeezing at his chest, again.

"I'd take a homosexual genius over a crazy criminal any day." Alvin laughed as he concluded, making his way out their bedroom door.

Simon smiled, thanking his older brother for his very rare show of affection and his much more gentle and caring side.

"Don't mention it." Alvin said, passed the door. "I mean it!"


End file.
